Out of the SHDWs
by RaineyDais
Summary: Daniel, a cat faunus, must struggle through Beacon, discovering that nothing is what he thought it was. Teams SHDW, NYAN belong to me. Team WOLF belongs to Shadowmaster68 from Ao3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys, its me, Justin. You probably don't know me. Most likely. Unless you were one of the 10 people who read chapter one of Chaos Art Online. But, hey, fuck logic, you now know me.**

** This is gonna be one of my main stories, update wise. I just got over writer's block for this story and procrastination (hehehe), and CAO is stuck because of a NAME of a character. So, hey. If you want to see a totally inaccurate version of my OC's using RPGMakerVXAce, go to my DeviantArt profile. Same username, but stay away from XxChaosLinkxXPRIVATE. My asshole friend made it and put hentai on it. So, hey, have fun.**

**Soundtrack of the day- RWBY Vol.1 soundtrack for motivation, Hail To The King album by Avenged Sevenfold for actual writing.**

"Daniel, your therapist wants to see you," I hear the receptionist call. I lift myself from my chair and walk over to her. "Remind me why she wants to do this again?" I ask.

No reply. As always.

I walk down the white hallway, and stop, thinking about the first time I went down this hallway, ten years ago.

I walk into the therapist's room and sit down.

"Hello Daniel," she says.

"Listen Jade, we both don't want to be here, lets face it. How 'bout we just say that I'm mentaly fine, and go get some coffee. Ok?"

"We both know that this is our final meeting before you go to Beacon. I need one more Psych test, and you'll be golden." I ignore her, instead turning to the news on my scroll.

"Anyone with any news regarding Roman Torchwick please..." I recognize the face next to the picture... I swear I do.

"Daniel? Quit ignoring me or I will prevent you from going to Beacon. You know I will," She says, snapping me back into reality.

I sigh. "Let's get this over with..."

_1 Hour Later_

I walk out of the doors of the office, calling my cousin Noah.

" Yello? This is Noah."

"Duh. I thought you were Ren," I say, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut the fuck up Daniel. What did you want?"

"Is our stuff packed?"

"No, its just sitting in our bags waiting for us politely,"

I hang up on him and walk to my truck. I get in the truck and remember- I need to repair Chaos and Darkness- my Iron Man like gloves that can turn into swords and shoot beams, ignite things on fire, ectera...

I turn on the radio, only to hear more about Torchwick. I scan through the channels, and coincidentily, only thing being talked about is Roman freaking Torchwick.

"FUCK! Is Torchwick the only fucking thing in the world?" I yell, scaring some pedestrian walking by me truck. I deide to put a CD into the CD player instead of listening to the radio, and nearly die by way of bass drop, once again scaring some pedestrians.

I pull out of the parking lot and go to a weapons shop nearby, noticing all the dust shops with caution tape around them.

"Damn. This musy be why Torchwick is so imfamous all of a sudden," I mutter to myself.

I pull into the shop's parking lot, and get out of my truck. I look across the street and see some anti-faunus rights protesters. The scum of the earth. In all of remnant, the biggest assholes, protesting against the rights of basically a whole race.

I walk to the shop nonchalantly, and am greeted by my good friend, Jonehn.

"Hey Daniel," he says. "Here to get new weapons, or repair Chaos and Darkness?"

"Maybe a little of both," I answer.

I hand him my weapons, and look around the shop.

Tables surround me, all with the newest weapons, dust powered or not. On the walls, are the big weapons, Claymores like Noah's Inversion, gigantic axes, and a sythe or two.

Then somethoing catches my eye- a pair of black combat boots. "Yo, Jonehn. Whats the deal with these combat boots?" I ask him.

"Experimental. They're boots hat are supposed to boost you forward at high speeds. You want them?"

"How much lein?"

"Free. Just tell me if they work or not, so I can make more, or adjust the design. And maybe do some a little advertisement for me,"

"Sweet. Thanks man. I owe you one,"

"No problem. Oh, and your glove gauntlet things are done. You just need more dust. That's the only problem,"

"Ok, how much for your services, my good man?" I say in my best fancy accent.

"200 lein, and a phone call from Beacon," he replies, with the perfect accent.

I hand him the money, and tell him to lock the door when I leave.

"TIme to have fun," I say, cracking my neck. I put the new boots on, and walk out the door, the red and black power gloves taking shape aound my hands.

" HEY ASSHOLES!" I call to the protesters."FUCK YOU!" I yell, taking my hat off and revealing my cat ears.

A riot starts across the street.

"FAUNUS SCUM!"

"FILTHY ANIMALS!"

"HALF-BREEDS!"

They start yelling, calling me names, and throwing stuff at me. I just sit there and smile, enraging them even more.

I love making people who already hate me hate me even more.

** There you go guys. a fanfic about RWBY. Because there aren't enough already.**

** But seriously, please tell me what i did wrong, so I can fix it.**

**EDIT- Forgot the period in the above sentence.**

**EDIT #2- Forgot period in above sentence. Again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N (obviously, considering it isn't not bolded) **

**Hey guys, Justin again (duh). I was thinking, and i decided that the first four chapters were going to be dedicated to the introduction of the 4 main characters of the OC team, SHDW. And since there isn't a rule saying that the leader has to be the first letter, im putting the intros in order of relation to Daniel, the leader- family, and the two other members. You already got a small peek at Noah Welkman (sorry for the bad names -.-), Daniel's cousin and the W in SHDW, but here is a more proper inrtoduction. Oh and, before I forget, if you wanna has a OC in this story, msg me info using the guidlines on mah DeviantArt. I was gonna be an asshat and say no reviews with character info, but if that happens, oh well. If thou so wish to put thy OC info in the reviews, thy will have a lesser chance of it making the story**

**Soundtrack of the day- DjEphixa's dubstep. And Crimson Bow and Arrow- the theme to Attack on Titan, along with Innocence and Crossing Field from SAO**

_Couldn't take it, coldn't stand another minute..._ the intro of Red like Roses Part 2 starts playing, coming from my phone.

" Yello? This is Noah."

"Duh. I thought you were Ren," I hear from the other line.{My cousin must be done with that bitchy counsoler} I think to myself.

"Shut the fuck up Daniel. What did you want?"

"Is our stuff packed?" I think of a good, sarcastic comeback.

"No, its just sitting in our bags waiting for us politely," I say, waiting for him to flip shit.

'Beep,Beep,Beep' I hear from the other end. That mother fucker hang up on me. He's so lucky I can't see him right now, or his eyes would be on fire, litterally.

"I should probably get packing," I mutter to myself, turning my music on.

After a half hour, I call my Dust supplier.

"Hey, Joshua. You got any burn, ice and lightning Dust? Im heading to Beacon and I may need it,"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I might, but only if you introduce me to your sister. If you know what I mean..."

"Wanna VidChat?" I ask, knowing he knows what my semblance is.

"Ummm, no. I'm good. But, I wasn't kidding. Seriously. Introduce me to her,"

"And besides, I've already told you. She doesn't fly that way. Usually. She prefers girls,"

"Wait- Anna fucking Welkman don't date guys?"

"No. Well, thanks for the Dust. I'll pick it up later," I say, hanging up on him.

"Was that Joshua?" I hear my sister call from the kitchen.

"Yes Nero. It was," Nero was the nickname given to her just so she could be leader of team NYAN, the Rainbow Team of Beacon.

"Oh. So, going to Beacon, huh little bro?"

"Yes Nero. Now, sis, don't you have a team to get to?"

She checks her scroll, and leaves, running like no tomarrow.

I sit down, pull my out my claymore and start polishing it.

"That mother fucker better have my dust, because accordung to Anna, we go through hell in initiation," I mutter to myself, polishing the shape-shifting weapon. "I really need burn and lightning. The speed of lightning... the strength of burn.. it amazes me..."

I recieve a text, from Joshua.

_I have enough Dust for you, considering how much you buy at once. Come and pick it up now, or I sell it to someone else._

_-Joshua_

Just as I walk out the door, the police scanner in my house goes off, with reports of a blue haired girl beating the living shit out of someone in self defense...

**EH. I THINK I NEED TO WORK ON THE FLUENCY OF MY WRITING. ITS JUST HARD FOR ME TO TRANSITION. WHY IS THIS ALL CAPS? I DON'T KNOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Hey. I'm sorry for the lack of updates to the 10 or so peopel who have actually read this story (shoutout to Yookainightshade (really good writer btw) for the review) and well, the main reason is writers block. Freaking writers block. And, well, procrastination (don't know what that is, I'll tell you later). As for spelling mistakes, since I only really have internet access when my mother is not working (she works from home) and her boyfriend isn't booting me offline, i cannot use Google Drive (Windows 8 laptops do not come with Microsoft Word for free -_-) so, when I upload, I skim or spelling mistaks and that is that.  
That is it excuse wise. For the OC thingy, I have yet to post the guidelines on my DA account (XxChaosLinkxX, if i haven't told you) so, yeah. **

**Happy April! Only 37 more days of classes for me! (till 10th grade) and then I have my finals, so expect more chapters during the summer, unless I am in Arizona. Then expect alot more chapters, if writer's block cooperates.**

**Soundrack of the day- Scott Pilgrim vs. The World movie soundtack (Clash at Demonhead-Black Sheep) and Linkin Park.**

"Whats your name girlie?" The leader of the thugs surrounding me asks. Of course, I would get surrounded by the same kidnappers I have been evading for days on end, but whatever.

"Give me three reasons I should tell you," I say, I taking gloves off.

"One, there aren't many blue haired wolf faunus. Two, so I can get the ransom from your parents. And three- so I can humiliate you while you get your ass beat," His little group laughs like this is funny, and I grab the knives in my back pocket.

"In that case, My name is Antonia Silinia. I am more dangerous than you would think," I say, pulling the knives out.

"GO KICK HER FUCKING ASS!" The leader yells, but I put one of the knives away. "Wait," I say, offering my hand. "How about we shake and you let me go home?'' I ask, hoping my plan will work.

He walks towards me, offering his hand. Smirking, I grabs his hand and activate my semblance- Overload.

I shut down his aura, draining it, and bring my knife to his throat. "Well, this turns the tables..." I say, spinning him around so his back is to my chest. "Let me go, and your leader gets out safely, Ok?" I look behind me, seeing the resturante door.

The grunts of the gang run away, and I let the leader go, making a mistake.

As soon as I let him go, he grabs his sword and swings at me. I activate my aura, and deflect the blow with my knife. Pulling my other knife out, I activate the dust in them. I swing my first knife, Black at him, with fire following behind my blade. He ducks, and I catch him in the chest with White, my other knife, freezing him in place.

I follow up with a kick to his hand, causing him to lose his sword. I hit him again with White, and freeze him completely.

Not long afterwards, the cops arrive.

"What the Hell?" One of the cops asks.

"He attempted to kidnap me. I shut his aura down, and the rest of his gang fled. I let go of him, and he charged. I hit him with my ice knife, and this happened. Have fun!" I say, walking back to my house.

**Ending A/N- To be honest, I belive this is my longest chaptere so far. I expect this to be uploaded on the 24th, which is the day after writing this, my quickest update. Thank ya guys for da supper. and support. **

**Chaos out**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N**

** Hey people. I'm hoping to keep thisA/N short-ish. **

**Lately I've been busy with school, and other things that take effort (finding out how epic tumboner is(tumb1r)). I haven't gotten much sleep within the last week, so I was sleeping during the time I usually use to write, which makes my mom's boyfriend think I'm on drugs, so I have to get a fucking drug test. I don't do drugs.**

**Anyway, yeah. Chapter 4 will be the last of the intro chapters, unless I decide to make a side arc for team NYAN (I may or may not make a story centering around them...)**

**Oh, and this chapter or may not get pretty dark. These people are based of me and my friends, so yeah.**

**Soundtrack ...- Skrillex... **

"Wake the fuck up you stupid bitch!" My mother calls to me from the living room. "You have to pack for Beacon! So hurry up and get out of my sight!" She yells.

I just ignore her and pack. Always ignoring.

For years, I've had to endure this. On my sixth birthday, I was told that I was a mistake. By my eighth birthday, I was called every name in the sun, and had attempted suicide at least 15 times.

I was a regular at the hospital, and the stupid counsoler Jade knew me better than most patients, except one who I befriended, Daniel.

The only reason I am still alive is Beacon Academy.

I figured that since I am a waste of life anyway (according to my mother) I should give it up doing something nice.

When she found out that I applied to Beacon, she was pissed off. But I didn't care. I stopped caring a long time ago.

Now it is the day before the airship to Beacon leaves, and I am leaving the house. For good.

"Fuck you mom!" I yell, grabbing enough lein to get a hotel room near the airship and pay for the taxi.

"Go fucking die, you stupid bi-" she starts before I slam the door in her face.

Walking outside, I pull my dust gloves out, and equip fire.

I create a fire that starts spreading in an hour, then sppeds up and spreads. I set it near the front porch.

{Goodbye mom. I will miss you...} I think to myself and shake the thought out of my head. I will not miss her. I shouldn't miss being abused, should I?

I walk away from the house, and after half a mile, I hear something. Sirens, surprising, but no. Just really loud dubstep.

A black pickup truck pulls up next to me, and I hear the familliar voice of the cat faunus say "Need a ride Kay?

**End A/N- Ummmm yeah. All the characters in one way or another know eachother. Except Antonia. She lives in a different city than me, Noah, Kayleigh/Kyleigh, Anna (not Yookainightshade, who is also part of Anna's character) and some other OC's yet to be made. Including a team of all dudes with names that start with j. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chaos Out**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N-**

** Hey guys, its Justin. Shoutout to the 5 Americans, 2 Australians and whoever else reads this. **

** So, I just realized that I am a character-type writer. One who needs to know every little aspect of their OC's lives in order to write. This is why I can write this so often. All my OCs are based off my friends IRL- Noah, being a combo of 2 Noah's I know (one is a vampcat), Antonia (my GF), and Kayleigh, my not so little sister type person (she is a year younger than me, not even). I know nearly every detail about their personal lives, and they know most of mine. That is why the characters are how they are. the small quirks add up later. The near only common factor (besides anime, food and mentality) is the fact that all except Antonia (that I know of) are pyros (teeheehee).**

** SOOOOOO... what does this mean? Basically every reaction from each character is as realistic to the one they are based off and how they would act. And you don't care. I understand. So on to teh story eh?**

**SOUNDTRACK OF TEH DAYYYY- Radioactive, Demons, and DJEphixa's hardstyle/dubstep/dubstyle**

_**Daniel (POV THINGY!)**_

"So what brings you here?" Kayleigh asks, jumping in the truck.

"Got business to attend to before heading to Beacon tomorrow," I answer truthfully.

Silence. I can sense her awkwardness. "You are going to beacon also?" she asks, begin inquisitive as hell.

"HM? Oh, yeah. Well, at least I will have someone I know besides my cousin and Nero," I say, glad.

After a mile and a half, I hear sirens. Loudly. I turn to Kay, and she looks nervous as fuck. I decide to focus on driving. I turn up my music, and listen clowsly to it.

_I've been away_

_Searching for a reason_

_Another purpose to find_

I listen as Coming Home by Avenged Sevenfold plays, loud as can be. Looking at Kayleigh, I turn down the music, and ask "Why so nervous?"

She stares at me for a minute and replies. "I just burnt my mother's house down. With a timed, untraceable fire place behind the ashtray. The perfect crime," She states.

"Good. If you had a reason to do it, then you did good. But if you didn't, I will turn you in. OK? Just tell me if you had a reason, and not what that reason is. It is your personal life, I won't barge in," I tell her.

"I had a reason," All I get, but any answer is good enough.

THE NEXT DAY

_**Antonia**_

I finish packing my bags and walk into the living room.

"Mother!" I call, wanting to say my final goodbye.

"In the shower! I will miss you! It's time for you to leave!" She yells from the bathroom.

I head for the airship, not even a block from my house, leaving some of the Lein I took from the leader of the kidnappers yesterday.

20000 Lein to be exact.

_**Noah**_

I meet Daniel at the airship, and am surprised to see him with a girl by his side.

"OI! DANIEL! WHO'S THE NOT-SO-LUCKY LADY BY YOUR SIDE?" I shout.

He ignores me, but points at me and tells something to the girl.

She walks up to me and looks at me.

"My name is Kayleigh, and I'm Daniel's friend from therapy. You are his cousin right?" she bombards me with small amounts of info, and I am taken aback.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Well, I think you are kinda cute..." she says before walking away.

**A/N **

** So you got a sneak peak at a possible pairing. But I have plans to ruin that. In IRL, Kay and one of the Noahs dated, but broke up not too long back. Sooooo I will have fun torturing Noah's character.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N- Hey guys, as usual, it is me with a stupidly long A/N. I have exams. MURDER PLEASE! Just. Please.**

**Soundtrack? Check my tumblr page.**

**Antonia**

I arrive to where the airship is waiting, and I pick up the scent of another faunus, more specifically, a cat. I turn to track the scent, and find my way to a black haired individual with a hat on.

"Nice hat. Hiding something?" I ask him, making him jump.

"Who the actual fuck are you? And why does whatever is under my hat intrigue you so?" He looks at me and his eyes drift upward, to my wolf ears. "Oh. Another faunus! " He says, taking his hat off and revealing the- HOLY FUCKING ADORABLE- cat ears.

I look at him and offer my hand. "Antonia Silinia, nice to meet you,"

"Daniel Michaels, at your service," He says, faking a little bow.

I giggle, and he grins at me. "We probably need to get on the airship soon," he tells me, leading me to it.

"How do you know that's where I'm going?" I ask, being a smart ass. He sighs.

"The dust knives in your back pockets tell the whole story," He says, turning around and looking at me. "If you wanna hide knives, I suggest your sleeves. Less noticeable," he whispers in my ear before running to the ship.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yell, running after him.

**Daniel**

This girl is gorgeous. Her long, flowing, blue hair, her cute wolf ears, and her sort of obvious liking of my looks.

We get on the ship together, and we sit over in the corner.

The pilot makes an announcement, stating that the flight will be a few hours longer than expected, since we have to go to another city to pick more students up.

I groan and Antonia turns to me. "What's wrong?" She asks, moving closer to me.

"Nothing. Just tired," I reply, semi truthfully.

"Here, lay down," She tells me, and I obey.

She lifts my head up and puts it on her lap. "Now just try to sleep," she says, running her hand through my hair.

"I barely know you..." I state.

"And? I think you are cute. J-Just sleep and ignore the last comment," she starts to stutter, embarrassed.

"Whatever you say..." I reply, and welcome the pleasure of sleep into my mind...

**AAAAND CUT! Sorry for the long update wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N- ]-[ey guys, It is Justin.  
Finally done with exams, but I am probably moving to like, Chicago or some shit (currently near Lockport in New York) so yeah. Expect slow updates. A shoutout to my friend on Archive of Our Own (Ao3), Shadowmaster. As for everything else, well, enjoy. Make sure to comment, ect. It means ALOT to me.**

**Soundtrack of the day- Some sappy love songs by Owl City, Maroon 5, Coldplay, and 'I Wanna Go' Sung by the great and sexy homestuck character Dave Strider.**

_**Noah**_

I get on the airship, and scan the area for Daniel, only to find Kayleigh again, also in search for Daniel.

"Where did that bastard go?" I ask Kay, looking around for him.

"I don't know, but if he wants to be found, he will be found," she replies plainly.

She does have a point. "Sooooooo... tell me about yourself," I make an attempt at conversation.

"No," she states, not looking at me.

"Oh? Why not?" I continue questioning her.

Silence. For somebody who seemed talkative, she is fairly silent. I will try later...

_**Antonia**_

Daniel rests on my lap, and I begin thinking.

_Do I like him... I only just met him... But he _is_ cute... _I think to myself, stroking his hair, and I hear a strange noise.

_Purr...Purr... _

OH MY GOD HE IS PURRING!

Oh my god... he purrs.

_Totally like him... so CUTE!_

I squeel, and try not to disturb him.

_Wow... I wonder what he is dreaming about..._

_**Daniel (DREAM)**_

_"Mama... Papa... Look what Anna got me!" I say, showing them my new toy._

_"Cool Daniel!" My father says, looking worried. _

_"What's wrong daddy?" I ask him, wondering why he is so worried._

_"Nothin..." he begins, getting cut off by some members of the White Fang yelling._

_"EVAN MICHAELS! YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO THE FAUNUS KIND! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!" The leader of the group yells, and my mother pushes me into the house._

_Gunfire. Loud gunfire, and screams. _

_"MAMA! PAPA!" I yell, running outside to see my parents crumpled on the pavement. _

_The members of the White Fang leave, leaving me alone with the bodies of my parents. _

_"MAMA! PAPA! WHY!? I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! WHY DID YOU LIE? Why? MAMA! PAPA! WHY?" I scream, clutching the bodies of my parents. "WHY?"_

I wake up, my head in Antonia's lap, screaming.

"Shhhhhh... it's all right..." she whispers to me, heads of the other students turning in my direction.

I lay my head down, closing my eyes again.

"I am sorry..." I whisper, knowing she probably doesn't want the attention.

She kisses my forehead and I blush.

"It's okay..." she whispers, kissing my cheek.

**Ending A/N- Yeah, Yeah, bad chapter, but I had to entertain a few dumbasses bugging me while I typed this, so yeah. I appologize.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N- ]-[ey guys, **

**I really appologize for the last chapter. I understand how truely horrible and short it was, but I was very, VERY rushed because of personal deadlines. I will try to make it up to you guys in the future, but as for now, have some air!**

**Soundtrack blah blah blah- 'Bad Apple', sung by Nepeta Leijon and Eridan Ampora from Homestuck**

_**Kayleigh**_

"Attention passengers, we have arrived at Beacon academy. Please have a good year, and study hard," the pilot says over the loud speaker.

I turn to Noah, and look at his face.

_Something's not right..._ I think to myself, noticing a somewhat evil grin on his face.

He must have seen me looking, because he wipes the smirk off his face, and grabs his luggage, which includes a claymore that is cut in half.

"Is that your weapon?" I ask him, curious about the person standing in front of me.

"Heh... Yeah. This is Inversion, a dust blade. I put the dust in this socket," he points to an open space near the top of the handle "and the blade's edge changes shape, with the blade changing color. It is pretty epic," He explains, strapping it to his back.

"That's cool. My weapons are just dust gloves that make me like a mage. Not that cool, but really useful," I tell him, walking to entrance of Beacon.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Noah asks, seeing that there are no directions.

"I have no clue..." I look for a sign, and find nothing.

"We're lost. FUCK!"

_**Daniel**_

Antonia and I get off the airship, and we follow the general crowd.

_Why did she kiss my forehead? _I wonder, walking with her by my side.

I pull out my scroll, and I contact Nero.

_Hey Anna, where are we supposed to go when we get here?_

_ -Daniel_

Not even seconds later, I get a reply form her telling me to go into Beacon and really, nothing else.

"Very helpful Nero..." I mutter rolling my eyes.

"So, Daniel. Uhhh... well..." Antonia begins, blushing.

"Yes, Antonia?"

"Well... hmm... how do I say this..." she continues, still stuttering.

She's nervous. I can tell.

_ What is she trying to ask?_ I ask myself, wanting her to continue.

"I left my knives on the airship. Can you go get them please?"

**(A/N- TROLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)**

"Yeah... sure..." I say, running to the flying vehicles.

I retrive the knives and return them to her, and she kisses me on the cheek.

Then the ground rushes up to meet me, and I black out.

** A/N- TROLLLOLOLOLOL. That was an interesting chapter to write for me because romancy-things. So, RTX! RWBY VOLUME 2! FUN THINGS! BLEEP BLOOP! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter- 9? I think... ideekay...  
A/N- Hey guys, as infrequent as my updates are (not Homestuck infrequent, but still) I may be out of commission for a bit, seeing as I am in the process of moving (2 weeks) so yeah. Sorry for all the excuses.  
You guys know the deal by now, I hope. Apologies, ect.  
I once again, am thanking my (friend? peer? one of those things) Shadowmaster68 from Ao3, who beta reads for me. You probably will see his OC team in here, as with some chapters written him. My OC team will also appear in his story if I am correct. So, ya. Check that out when it is released.**

**Soundtrack of the day- A custom soundtrack including Creed, Eminem, Coldplay, Nickleback, 3 Doors Down, Guns and Roses, Green Day, Kid Rock, and The White Stripes. Ya.**

**TO THE STORY~!~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_**Daniel**_

I wake up and look around, seeing an unfamiliar location.

_Where the absolute fuck am I? _I ask myself groggily.  
"Passed out on the first of Beacon hm?" a male says. "My name is Cole, and I am a part time nurse here at Beacon. Nice to meet you," He says, holding out his hand.  
I accept his hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm Daniel, obviously a new student. What team are you apart of? I know there is a Cole on my cousin's team, which is why I am asking,"  
"NYAN, led by the one and only Anna Catherine Welkman, who I assume is your cousin," He smirks.

"Yes, she is. Which way to the dorms, Cole?" I begin to move to the doors of the hospital wing.  
"You go to the Main Hall tonight, which is straight ahead. Have fun Daniel, and good luck," Cole says, handing me my luggage, and hugging me.

_**Cole Nemisain  
**_ I frown, watching Daniel leave.  
_Man... he was cute too..._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_**Antonia  
**_ I wait by the door of the Main Hall for Daniel to arrive from the Hospital Wing.  
I turn around for one minute, making sure nobody took the corner I got for me and him, and see that it wasn't stolen.  
"Hey Antonia," I hear behind me.  
I jump, turning around, to see Daniel laughing his ass off.  
"What's so funny?" I ask, blushing.  
"You jumped... so much..." He continues laughing and collapses, trying to breathe.  
"Shut up! Come on, I saved us a spot," I grab his wrist, beginning to drag him towards the corner.  
He follows me, and sets his stuff down. "I'm sorry about earlier... It's just... well..." he starts, blushing.  
"No, it's my fault... I kissed you, didn't I?" I look away.  
He yawns, plopping down on his sleeping bag. "I didn't mind, but well, that was the first time somebody has ever kissed me, so yeah," He says, sitting up.  
"Oh really?" I ask him, moving closer.  
He grabs clothes and dissapears into his sleeping bag, coming out in his pajamas., with his day-clothes in his hands. "Yes really, and quit trying to move closer. There are moniters ya know," He says, but his eyes say something much, much different.  
I frown, getting into my sleeping bag, and snuggling into it.  
He gets in his, and grabs my shoulder. "Don't take that the wrong way though, I do like you..." he blushes.  
I turn around, and grab his hand. I blush, and move hi hand inbetween us. "I like you too, Daniel,"  
I close my eyes, and hold his hand as I fall asleep.  
__

_**Daniel**_

_I nearly fucked that real bad... _I let out a sigh of relief, involuntarily purring.  
_Fuck..._  
__

_**Noah**_

"So I heard that Daniel fainted earlier," Nero says through the scroll.  
"He did? First I am hearing of this," I say, grabbing Kayliegh's hand and putting Anna on speaker.  
"Yeah, Cole said that Daniel went in on a stretcher, with a girl holding his hand behind him..."  
I laugh, and Kayleigh elbows me. "Remember, he isn't the only one with a girlfriend now," she says, looking into my eyes.  
I hang up on Nero, and recieve a text.  
_ Your time will come soon Noah, just bide your time-  
2394874134164741-! 3! $ #$%^#^  
coding corrupt._  
I sigh at my employer's tricks, and turn back to Kayleigh, placing a fake smile upon my face.

_**Kayleigh**_

I cuddle into Noah, thinking about tomarrow.  
_ I wonder what this test is...  
_I yawn and begin nodding off in Noah's hands.

**A/N Yeah, THIS is the longest chapter I have written so far. So, yeah. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**C]-[apter 10  
A/N- I really do not have much to say in this A/N, other than thanks to Shadowmaster68, my beta-reader, along with Codyknight22, who basically inspired me to write this story, along with another writer, whom I have forgotten the name of at the moment. And also to the few people who have decided to read this story. Thank you guys.  
Soundtrack of the day- Our Lady Peace, Creed, Metallica, Guns and Roses, Green Day, Megadeath, Marilyn Manson, Eye Mother Earth.**

_**Nero/Anna Catherine Welkmen  
**_ I wake up next to Yami, my arms around her. "Wake up Yami... it's initiation day..." I whisper into her ear.  
She yawns and wakes up, turning to face me. "Yeah... it is, isn't it?" she asks drowsily.  
She kisses me on the cheek as she gets up.  
"Yeah, my cousin and brother are both attending this year. I really hope they survive. Georgia went missing last year, didn't she?" I yawn, getting up and grabbing my clothes.  
"Oh, yeah. Just tell them not to get lost. Poor Georgia..." she shakes her head, looking down.

"Good luck Noah... and Daniel... you will need it..." I mutter, looking over and seeing Cole and Allen making out.

"HEY! GET A ROOM!"

_**Daniel**_

"Hey Danny... wake up... we have to get ready!" I hear Antonia tell me in my sleep.  
I spring up and grab my clothes, changing in my sleeping bag. I activate the first level of my semblance, which allows me to change my appearence, and I change my hairstyle, making it a tiny bit longer.

"Wow. Is that all of your semblance?" She asks me, looking amazed.  
"That I know of, yes. I have multiple levels of it, but I haven't gotten a chance to use them, but today... if the rumors are true..." I look to the distance, and yawn. "We will be launched into the forest, if Anna told me correctly. Stand on the launchpad next to me, and I will follow you through the air, okay?" I look at her, analyzing her build.

_ She is skinny, and looks to be fast. Not short, or tall, and she has nice... _ My train of though runs off, and I close my eyes. 90 "Yeah Daniel, that is a great plan..." she sighs, and I grab her hand. "Hey, Antonia?" I ask, grabbing Chaos and Darkness with my other hand.

"Yeah?" she asks, grabbing her knives.

I kiss her cheeck, and look at her. ''Thank you..."

"Hm?" she grabs her clothes, and changes quickly, not removing any clothes untill after she has her new ones on.

"Oh, nevermind..." I say, looking away and putting on Chaos and Darkness.

"O-okay..." she blushes, turning around and grabs Black and White.

An announcement blares through the loudspeakers. "Will all potential first year students please report to the Emerald Forest cliffs at this time. Thank you,"

I slam my hands together, and grab the four vials of Dust disks I brought, one for each element, and insert one fire disk on the right, and a lightning disk on the left.

Closing the disc pods, I grab Antonia's hand, and we walk towards the cliffs.

_**Noah**_

I wake up, Kayleigh by my side, and grab Inversion, opening the Dust slot.

_Lightning, Ice or Fire... _I ponder, trying to decide what Dust to use. _Speed, Power or Effect? I think effect will work well... _I set the ice Dust in the chamber, and close up the sliding compatment, watching the blade turn color, from gun metal gray, to white and light blue, with a frosty aura about it.

I get a message, from Yami, Anna's girfriend.

_Good luck in the forest, I wouldn't want you to end up like Georgia,_

_ Always open for advice- _

_ Yami_

I have one last thought before Kayleigh wakes up-

_Just who the hell is Georgia, and what happened to her?_

**A/N- Yes. RVB reference. Do Not Kill Me**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** A/N- So, I wrote this while watching Episode 4 so I could get Ozpin's speech perfectly, and as for Updates, They will be well, normal. I update sporradically, so, yeah.**

** And thank you to the people who have began reading this story recently.**

**Soundtrack- The fouth episode of RWBY season 1, BVB, Metallica, Tech N9ne, My Chemical Romance, Skillet, Sixx AM, Green Day, Ect. **

_**Kayleigh**_

I wake up, and see Noah prepping Inversion.

_Time to start, hm?_ I think to myself, stretching.

I grab my gloves and put them on, feeling the spikes on the inside peirce my skin, allowing my weapon to convert the Dust in my blood to fire.

"Are you okay?" I hear Noah ask, and I look at my hands.

Blood drips down my arm.

"Yeah... side effects of my weapon is all..." I lie, looking him straight in the eyes.

_I should not be bleeding this much... These... wounds... They should be healed instantly... _I breathe deeply, and look away.

"Once again, will all first year students report to Beacon Cliffs at this moment. Thank you," Glynda Goodwitch says of the loudspeaker.

"Time to go," I say, running to the cliffs.

_**Daniel**_

I arrive at the cliffs, with Antonia standing on the launchpad next to me.

I pull up my scroll and start playing music, looking off in the distance.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Antonia?" I reply, snapping out of my trance.

"Be safe, for my sake, okay?"

I nod, and look her in the eyes. "Of course. You too though, I would rather not you get injured..."

We trail off into small talk, and get cutoff by professor Ozpin.

I don't listen to a bit of the presentation he gives, and I am surprised when the launch pad flings me.

_These damn boots better fucking work..._

_**Antonia**_

As I am launched off the cliff, I began hear loud blasts from my side.

Daniel's boots are exploding. Or, rather, the bottoms are.

He is getting a boost from them, allowing him to stay in the air.

"YOU LUCKY FUCK!" I scream at him, and he looks at me, grinning.

He spins, turning towards me, and he launches himself, grabbing me mid-air.

"Fancy meeting you here," he says, still smirking. Even flying through the air at speeds high enough to shatter trees, his hair is flawless.

We drop to the ground quickly, and I land hard on the ground, him on top of me.

Without auras, we would be dead.

He appologizes, getting off of me, and I see something behind him.

''Oh shit..." I say, backing up.

Daniel turns around, and pushes me as the Ursa attacks us.

_**Daniel**_

The Ursa swipes me aside, launching me into the nearest tree, and I slam into the tree, causing it to fall.

I get up and power up Chaos and Darkness.

The dust powered gloves spring to life and begin glowing red and blue.

Activating projectile mode, I launch a shard of ice at the monster, getting his attention.

"OVER HERE ASSHAT!" I shout at it, switching to blade mode.

The blades take the dust specified shape, not unlike Noah's Inversion.

I charge, rolling under another attempt at attacking me, and Antonia pulls out her knives.

Stabbing the Ursa in the leg with the fire blade, I ignite the beast.

It howls in agony.

Antonia then sprints and slashes the creature with White, freezing him in that terrifying pose.

I frown, realizing something.

I feel guilty for causing the beast so much pain.

** A/N- Just finished moving, and I appologize for how shit this chapter is. Honestly**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
A/N- Hehehehehehe... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME SENPAIIIII!**

**To be honest, this chapter is long overdue, and well, for a while, I lacked the motivation to write this, BUT I SWEAR ON MY PS2 THAT I SHALL FINISH THE STORY OF TEAM SHDW! Ehehehehehe. It really does NOT help that I just got a PS1 and PS2, I got enrolled in school, and I sleep alot... But wwhatevver.  
Soundtrack of teh chapter (cuz of possible gaps in writing)- Evanescence, RWBY soundtrack, Eminem, Bring Me the Horizon, NoneLikeJoshua, Veela and Ephixa.**

* * *

_**Noah  
**_ As the launchpad flings me through the air, I pull Inversion off my back, letting it extend from hatchet mode to it's full blade. Pointing the blade in front of me, I insert a crystal of Lightning Dust, and the blade transforms.  
Now black like a storm cloud and pointed, Inversion's body is sleeker, with sparks radiating off the body. The effect of the Dust flows through the blade and through my being, making the blade and my body move faster.  
Now flying through the air at speeds equivalent to one of the faster bird species, my descent begins. Blade on front of me, I begin tearing through trees that are in my way, completely destroying them. I begin to slow down, eventually hitting the ground, creating a shockwave and kicking up dirt everywhere.  
I stand up, surveying the area. I see somebody coughing, and they being walking towards me.

"What the actual FUCK!?" I hear a feminine voice cough out.  
I grin, and pull my claymore from the gigantic hole in the ground. "Kayleigh..."

* * *

_**Kayleigh**_

"God fucking DAMNIT NOAH YOU PEICE OF TRASH!" I scream, the area around me lighting ablaze for a split second. I walk towards him, and punch him as hard as I could.

"OW! Jesus woman," he cringes, and looks at me.  
For the first time in my life, I cannot move. His gaze burns into my very being, going straight through my core. Every fiber of my being fears him, and I cannot figure out why.

This man terrifies me.

He looks away, and I think I see a shadow of a smirk on his face, and I regain my ability to move.  
"We need to get going," He says, moving past me. I obey, and I hear a roar from not too far away. I look in that direction, and I see a gigantic chunk of ice, with an Ursa inside. _Whoever did that is a force to reckon with..._ I think to myself, following Noah.

* * *

_**Daniel**_

Antonia and I walk away from the Ursa all action movie hero style, then I hear various explosions, and a dust envelopes my sight.

"I can't see... damn..." I mutter, covering my face.

Antonia stabs the ground, freezing the whole area near us, enveloping the Ursa and creating a hollow bubble around us. I look around, and see yet another Ursa frozen in the ice.

_Antonia has all this power within her blades... I'm almost scared of her fire blade's power..._

I glance at her, and see her collapse.

"Antonia!" I shout, picking her up and hearing the echoes of my voice.

_Using too much power must make her faint..._ I conclude, tossing her over my shoulder and preparing my boostboots. Raising my arm over my head, I create a dust shield to protect us from the shards, and I charge towards the Ice wall, running straight into it and shattering it.

What I did not realize was that destroying this section of the ice dome would set the Ursa's free from their chilly prison.

"Awwwww fuck..." I say, Jumping into the air to dodge a charging Ursa.

I hit the ground, and sprint towards where I believe the temple is, Antonia on my shoulder and two Ursa Major following me...

* * *

**A/N- Welp. Nearly a month and this POS. Sorry ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13(37)**

** Sooooo... I kinda moved to Pennsylvania unexpectedly. My mother spontaneously decided "Oh, Hey, Time to get with my ex- boyfriend who I had two other kids with and move in with him even though Justin has alot of friends in NY, 5 hours away!" And this means for the time being, I have no Internet. WHYYYY? So, yeah. That happened. Or is happening. IDK.  
You FF readers get this chapter 1-2 weeks ahead of scheduel, but the Ao3 readers get this chapter and chapter 12 in the same week, so wwhatevver. But, hey, no school! (Even though I will be stupidly behind, and possibly no classes for me here but wwhatevver)**

** ALOT is going on right now, with me moving (for the second time in two months!) and with trying to prevent older bro #1 from going to jail on false charges, so might as well get the fic as far as I can atm. I may end up combining some chapters and shortening the fic l8r on, but that will be around [insert time here]. KTHXBAI.**

**Soundtrack OTC- Ephixa, Lindsey Stirling, Veela, and Casey Lee William's vocals from Mirror, Mirror and Wings.**

* * *

_**Noah**_

I hear two Ursi roar, and look over to see what looks like Daniel running for his life with a female thrown over his shoulder. _What have you gotten yourself into NOW, Daniel?_

I tap Kayleigh, and explain to her what I just saw.

"I'm not surprised. I just saw an Ursa encased in ice, so maybe your cousin had something to do with it..." She begins, trailing off.

I grab her, and throw her onto my back, piggyback ride style. She begins to protest, but is quickly silenced by my glare.

"Listen carefully. When we run past the Ursi, you attack one of them. I will run, using my weapon to increase my speed, okay? The reason why I am carrying you is so this works. Understand?"

I break eye contact with her, and I feel her nod.

"Then let's get going," I state, taking off.

_ Remember, your only goal is to make it look like you are trying to help Beacon._

* * *

_**Kayleigh**_

I hold on to Noah with one arm, forcing all the Dust in my blood to focus into the other arm, and I prepare a fireball.

We pass by the Ursi the first time, and I realize something-

These are Ursa Major, the strongest of the species.

"Noah, We won't be able to help out much. These are Ursa MAJOR," I say into his ear. "Get us to the temple. NOW!"

* * *

_**Antonia**_

As I come to, I feel pressure on my stomach, and an arm holding me by the legs.

I open my eyes and look behind us, only to see the most terrifying thing in my life.

Two gigantic Ursi are chasing after us, and we aren't even touching the ground.

"DANIEL? WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I scream over the roars of the Ursi and Daniel's boots.

"Not now. Let me concentrate!" He barks at me, not breaking his focus.

_Daniel, you better have a plan... and execute it fast..._

* * *

_**Daniel**_

_How far is this fucking temple? _I think to myself, mentally screaming.

I feel my boots shudder, and the explosions come to a halt.

"What the f-" I begin before coming to the realization.

We are falling. Fast.

Preparing for the impact, I throw Antonia off my shoulders, into a stream, praying that it will break her fall.

I hit the ground, and the impact travels through my legs, and I feel at least on of my bones break.

"FUCK!" I shout, barely managing the words due to the pain.

I narrowly avoid an incoming Ursa paw, and I notice that the temple isn't that far away.

"A-Antonia, to the temple!" I stutter, crawling away from the beasts.

Getting up to one foot, I drag myself towards the temple, and I see Noah and Kayleigh already there talking with Antonia.

_**A/N- THIS CHAPTER SUCKEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! THERE I SAID IT, THIS CHAPTER IS GARBAGE JUST LIKE YESTERDAY'S PIZZA THAT HAD ANCHOVIES ON IT!**_


End file.
